Amazing and brilliant
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Two of the only words that fall from my lips each mintue I spend with the one and only Sherlock Holmes. The day we met and he read me like a bloody piece of paper was one of many. Big or small, long or short anything Sherlock does amazes me...


Amazing and brilliant

_Two of the only words that fall from my lips each mintue I spend with the one and only Sherlock Holmes. The day we met and he read me like a bloody piece of paper was one of many. Big or small, long or short anything Sherlock does amazes me..._

_This happened going into the second year that me and Sherlock married(Going to be 4 already!). "My god Sherlock..." I stared around what use to be the upstairs room. The reason I say 'use to be' is because my bloody amazingly brillliant sociopath of a husband has turned it into a full upstairs home. The kitchen is just above the living room, the bathroom above our room(Which may or may not be safe because after this still is Sherlock) and the bedroom is above our bathroom(Again not safe). "Now dont be selfish John. He's not __your god." Sherlock smirked, sitting on the sofa he placed in the living room. I walked to sit next to him and look around. This living room and kitchen is much larger then ours but besides that everything is the same. I placed myself on the black sofa next to Sherlock. "Bastard. This is amazing! You dont know the earth goes around the sun but you can build a bloody home?" I looked at Sherlock,whose smug grin falls right off his beautiful face. "I dont have to give a damn about the sun...I bulit this." Sherlock mumbled, pouting like a child. "How'd you even do this?" I motioned to the small telly, coffee table, fire place, and towards the kitchen. "Broke down a few walls, Mycroft sent some furniture.." "And you ruined your clothes _and_ we need to wash your hair." i ruffled his hair, ruffling some dust as well. "Well than at least once sees this see most likey wont put the damage on our rent." Sherlock smiled brightly. I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you." I nuzzle into his chest. "For everything. I love you." I feel Sherlocks' long arms wrap around me. "I love you too John."_

_Of course there were more smaller things that would make me stare at the lanky detective like he was an angel decending from heaven..._

_"What in the hell..?" I trail off staring at the powdered down room. I woke from a very needed sleep after a very long case to come in the kitchen that looks as if a cocaine train burst in here. "Sherlock." I call to the hunched over mad man. I carefully move along the white floor to Sherlock whose bent over something on the table. _'Most likey the experiment that caused this.'_ I think to myself tapping Sherlock. He shoots straight up and turns to me, smiling. "Sherlock what happen-" I'm cut off as I look behind my husband to a pile of (hopefully)unharmed honey pancakes. "Sherlock." I smiled. "I just thought you might want something instead of tea today and their safe..." Sherlock blushed and looks at the floor. "Thank you." I lift his chin up a bit so I could see his beautiful dark blue eyes. "Happy anniversy Sherlock." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Happy anniversy John." I hear the smile in his vocie as he wrapps his arms around me_

_Again I say big or small, long or short Sherlock Holmes always surprises me. He may be a bit childish and ignorent, and maybe just...well down right bloody mad but thats what has made my husband/flatemate/partner in crime himself. And I cant see myself with anyone else. Hell, truth be told ,I dont want to. Sherlock is a golden puzzle. You can come back to it everyday and find out something new. Like when he's sleepy and doesnt want to admit it he'll play the highest note on his volian to wake himself up. Or that small smile that shows whenever I say 'Here's your tea. Just the way you like.' I'm in love with Sherlock Holmes and I always will be_

-John H. Watson posted 2 mintues ago.

Sherlock smiles to himself as he re-reads the last line over and over. He slowly gets up from his arm chair, closes John's laptop and walks over to his sleeping husband on the sofa. "I love you too John. I always have and always will." Sherlock whispers as he covers John.

The End~

A/N-Thanx you for reading and plz RRA


End file.
